Taking Over Me
by The Creatress
Summary: Haku/Chihiro 4eva!!! This is a songfic. "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy it!!!


Disclaimer- I don't own Spirited Away. If I did I'd bhe rich and I'd constantly be gloating over my master pieace, wouldn't I? . . . Yeah . . . I also don't own "Taking Over Me." The song belongs to Amy Lee and the rest of Evanescence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: This fic may be a little lame. I never thought I'd be doing a SA fic soon, but I had to do it now, or somebody else would take my idea!!!!  
  
- Rose  
  
*******************************************  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Fifteen year old Chihiro pulled her blanket closer around her and shivered. Not from the cold, but from a dream she just had.  
  
She glanced over at her digital clock. 3:46am. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes the dreams were nightmares. Those scared her and she'd wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
But, other times they were sweet and full of love. Those were the dreams of *him.* Her dream boy. Dream dragon. Dream spirit. Her dream love.  
  
She's been having dreams for the last five years. Sometimes, she tried not to dream. She tried to tell herself that he and the Spirit World was a fantasy.  
  
Sometimes, she thought that he forgot and she cried. Cried herself to sleep. But, she had faith in him. She knew he was real. And she waited.   
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
  
But, who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream, I do . . .   
  
Sometimes, she debated whether or not she should go and look for him. Go back to the tunnel, across the bridge and into the Spirit World. She'd love to go look for him, but he told her not to look back.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe.  
  
You're taking over me.  
  
She got out of bed and walked around her room. As she walked, she tried to think back on her dream. The love ones would be different a bit, but she'd always be with him. In his arms as they watched the sunset or sometimes she'd be on his back when he's a dragon and they'd be flying around in the night sky.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand.  
  
I knew you loved me then.  
  
Suddenly, she was overcome by sadness. Her heart ached, tears stung at her eyes and she crumpled to the floor, crying her eyes out. She was moaning a bit, like an animal in pain.  
  
I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe.  
  
You're taking over me.  
  
A few minutes later, she stopped crying. She decided to wash her face. If one of her parents came in to check on her and saw her tear stained face, they would know something was wrong.  
  
She walked to a door on the other side of her room. It led to her own bathroom. After turning on the lights, she looked into the mirror and almost gasped.  
  
She could've sworn that she saw him. But, then the reflection faded back to her own tear stained face.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face.  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
After washing her face and drying it, she lay back in bed and stared out the window. Gazing at the stars and the moon, she felt a pang of pain in her heart.  
  
"Where are you?" she whispered.  
  
Just then, she thought she saw white dragon circle around the moon before flying off. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the window, only to be met by a gentle breeze.  
  
She walked back to bed and got in. But, this time, with a slight smile. "I love you . . . Haku . . . "  
  
Not matter what, she'll wait.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I will flame flames. But, please R&R. There will be another chapter to this. Ppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee review!! 


End file.
